Ciara'skeerah Plea
by P.A
Summary: Ciara has lost something dear to her, something taken by a creature that all should fear. An elf over hearing her plea to the heavens is drawn to her. Can he help?
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
" The forest is changing maman. I can feel it in the air."  
  
" Aye. I fear your right. The trees are whispering of things to come."  
  
" Will we stay maman? I doona wish to leave the wood."  
  
" We will stay child, but twill now be easy."  
  
The sun barely shown through the gaps in the foliage to where the two woman sat beneath the elm. The mother, her eyes aged with time, looked to the young one as she spoke. Her hands, pale and smooth, as if untouched by the years, grasped the child's in compassion.  
  
" Rest here a bit dear. I will continue our gathering and return shortly so we can go home."  
  
The woman rose and dissappeared into the trees. The sounds of her steps barely perceptible despite the fallen twigs beneath her feet.  
  
Silence fell around the still form of the sitting girl. Her irredescent brown hair fell in soft curls about her shoulders to her waist. She took in deep meditating breaths. Her tired frame shaking slightly as she let each out. She was listening to the trees, to the wind. Both saying the same thing. * Change Ciara... Change....* they sighed.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere a howl split the air echoing about her. Ciara's head snapped up her eyes scanning the wood, ears alert. Seconds passed that seemed a lifetime before another howl cut through the air like a knife. Bounding to her feet she took off in the direction of the sound.  
  
" Ok lord above keep my mother safe. Tell her I am on my way."  
  
She ran through the woods her feet pounding the ground in rhythm with her heart.  
  
Bursting forth unexpectedly she came to a crouch behind a berry shrub and peered through the branches to where her mother lay unconscious on the ground. A black creature, part material part other stood above her mother with its cloak drawn wide as if it were wings. It stood searching the land, searching for something it had mistakenly thought was her mother.  
  
Ciara's breath caught in her throat a slight moan all that was escaping.  
  
" Mother...."  
  
She watched as the beast picked up her mother withing the folds of its cloak and dissappeared into the air surrounding it. No foot steps, not a sound was heard. One minute it was there the next vanished.  
  
~~*~~  
  
The trees were out to stop her it seemed as Ciara ran through the forest away from the vision she had just encountered. Tears stung her eyes and coursed down her cheek. *What am I going to do* was her only thought. She ran for what seemed an eternity before stopping to collapse on the cool earth below her. Sobs racked her body, her mind a vast pool of confusion.  
  
" Oh creator of the earth, father in heaven, hear me please." She prayed, " I need help." " I can help you." came the whisper. 


	2. First Encounters of an Elvin Kind

Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Legolas watched as a set of emotions splayed across the face of the startled girl at his feet. He hadn't meant to say anything but her sobs had wrenched his heart as he had watched her from the trees. She was unknown to him, a stranger, unknown to these parts of the forest.  
  
" Wen .. Miss..." he began as he moved towards her.  
  
Ciara stood to face the adresser, fear sparkling her earthy eyes. She began backing away trying to find a means of escape. * Was he part of her mothers capture? Why was he here?* The questions plagued her yet she felt her heart and soul yearning to reach for his help. She had to find her mother, she couldnt do it alone. But she couldnt trust him. He was continuing to advance... why didnt he just stop. It dawned on her slowly that he had said something. He had called her wen.. recognition and astonishment dawned in her thoughts. He is Elven. Yet he had then called her miss. He used the toungue of Gondor, the toungue of the race of man. He didnt think she understood his elvish.  
  
" Who are you?" she questioned stopping to gaze curiously at him. His white blonde hair was pulled half back and fell past his shoulders in silk tresses. His smoky eyes sent trails of uneasiness through her system. They held a intamcy in them not meant for first encounters. As if he had read her thoughts he took a step back and a look of friendliness replaced the latter.  
  
" Are you alright miss? " he asked soothingly, " Can you understand me?"  
  
Ciara bowed her head and grinned slyly. * If only you knew....* she thought. Then remembering his earlier intuitiveness she blocked them quickly. " I....My.... " she stammered feeling the tears catching in her throat. " Maman...." she sobbed feeling her legs lose their strenght. As she crumpled to the ground she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her in a protective embrace.  
  
" Shhh.. I am hear now. Trust me. We will find her. " Legolas, with the sobbing girl in his arms strode into the forest. If there was one person that would know what to do it would be Elrond. Of this he was sure. The elf king was an old friend whom he knew he could trust. He was determined to help this..... A thought occurred to him as he made his way through the wood towards Rivendale. He had at first thought that this girl was a child. Now that he had her in his arms his thoughts were quite different. The frail being he held so close was a young woman... a quite well formed young woman. Legolas grinned... if Aragorn could hear him now.  
  
  
  
Flash Back  
  
The forest of Rivendell was in sight just beyond the horizon. Logolas rode beside Aragorn in peacful silence, both lost in their thoughts.  
  
" Thinking of Arewen are we?" asked Legolas grinning. He knew his friend all to well. Leaving Elronds daughter had been the hardest thing Legolas imagined Aragorn had ever experienced.  
  
" Ahhh my friend..." Aragorn had sighed, " One day you will know why I gaze longngly to the stars.  
  
At this Legolas had laughed, denying that he would ever allow himself to fall for a maiden. As it was there was none yet in neither Mirkwood nor Revendell that had sparked his interest. Yet sometimes... deep down he wished......  
  
End Flash back  
  
  
  
Legolas was startled out of his memory at the sight of his horse or lack of it. * Where had he gotten off too. * This was not good. 


	3. Rivendell

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Legolas turned searching the trees for a sign of the animal. Having no luck, he layed the girl beneath a tree and covered her with his cloak thus sheilding her from prying eyes. With Ciara safley camoflauged he set out in search of the roch( horse).  
  
Ciara woke to a sound of silence. Rising she looked around hoping to see the blonde elf. A sound in the woods to her right made her turn to inspect the dissturbance. She gasped as the figure walked from the trees.  
  
Returning to the spot a short while later minus horse, Legolas let out a disgruntled gasp at the spot where Ciara had been. As the fear of having lost her settled upon him Legolas took off at a pace beffitting an elf.  
  
He reached Rivendell in good time and rushed through the doors into the main hall. A sound quite like that of a shriek echoed off the walls. Bonding up the stairs two at a time he reached the door at the far end of the passage and threw it open. There before him with her back turned stood the very person he had thought he had lost. With a sigh of relief he moved forward placing a hand on the shaking shoulders of the girl. " Are you alright?" At the sound of his voice she spun around causing him to jump back. " Does it look like I am alright?" she said dangerously. Instead of the tears there was a slow red fire spreading across her cheeks.  
  
" Whats wrong?" he asked cautiously. " You left me! I trusted you and woke to find you gone!" she yelled. " I was so worried! I thought the fate of my mother had befallen you as well!" " Then in my search for you I am picked up by someone else.. with weapons.. and discarded here. " there were now tears on her cheeks causing His heart to turn. " Where is here? Where am I?" she asked softly.  
  
" This is Rivendell Ciara. " came a voice from the doorway. Both girl and elf turned shocked. Elrond strode in to the room confident and lordly. " You are safe my child."  
  
" You know me?" she asked.  
  
" Aye. I do. Your mother has been a friend of the elves for some time. Your father was one of my couriers a long time ago. Now... why don't you follow me and we will see what there is to be done about this situation." At this Elrond left the room. With no other choice she followed, Legolas not far behind. 


	4. small things, cold rivers

Chapter 3  
  
"...... it was black, but it was also in a way not even there.. almost as is my eyes were playing tricks on me. It didn't want her though...it was searching for something even as it was standing over her unconscious form.." Ciara's voice cracked on this last statement and two pairs of hands reached out to comfort her.  
  
Ciara, Legolas, and elrond stood gathered by the falls near the city.  
  
" What should we do?" asked Legolas turning towards the king of Rivendell. " We have to help her." " I am aware of that my friend, as to what to do I am at a loss." Elrond replied softly.  
  
" Dago Han! (Kill it)" came a shriek from beside him.  
  
Turning, surprised that she has heard, he stated calmly. " It is too early for such decisions child. Surely we should find out as much as we can before deciding a course of action."  
  
" No! Dago Han! Dago Han! " she shreiked again, jumping at elrond as something furry crawled by her toe. Elrond, given no other choice, caught the hysterical girl so that she wouldn't fall, while at the same time trying to look around her mass of hair to find the source of disturbance. Standing to the side, comprehension slowly dawning on what he'd just heard, was Legolas watching this take place.  
  
The critter confused and terrified at all the ruckous did what any sensible being would do. He climbed to safer ground, this being Legolas' leg, in turn drawing the stunned elf qickly out of his reverie. Following this, after a slight delayed reaction, Legolas began shaking his leg and jumping about in an attempt to dislodge whatever it was that had leeched itself upon him. During this escapade quite unnoticed beneath him a chunk of bridge broke away as he precariously put pressure on it. Feeling it give beneath him Legolas glanced towards the falls ,a thought occuring to him before turning to Elronds words ( Legolas the ledge!) a pitiful expression on his face and falling backwards to the water below.  
  
Placing Ciara to rest on her feet they then rushed over in time to see a coughing sputtering wet rat of an elf rise to the surface.  
  
" I thoght elves were surefooted." said Ciara smirking. " I got rid of it didn't I ?" he replied innocently. " Could....." his next words were interupted by a series of squeaks to which Ciara pointed trying to keep a straight face. Failing at this attempt miserably she burst into peals of laughter as Legolas turned finding himself looking at a stream of horizontal water flying towards his nose. The critter quite pleased with drenching his perch scurried away. This of course sending Ciara into more laughter.  
  
Turning toward the sound with Legolas could see Elrond standing there calmly with a look on his face quite reminiscent of the same one he'd had when Pip, Merry, and Sam had jumped from the bushes at the secret meeting. His companion however was doubled over in laughter and giggles quite amused with his situation.  
  
Trying to calm herself, Ciara straightend, failin gin composure though at the sight of Legolas pouting. He swam to the bridge and was lifted up by Elrond. Standing between the still laughing girl and the elder elf he mumbled. " I am a tree elf by Valar not a water nymph" This caused Ciara to look up giggling. He shot her a glance that could have melted the Misty Mountains, instantly silencing her.  
  
Clearing her throat nervously she turned away attempting to hide the blush flaming her cheeks. His look, meant to be stern, she knew, had sent a strange feeling to her bones. Instead of a chill of fear and humbleness it had caused a slow warmth throughout her body.  
  
Sensing the tension between the two youn ones, Elrond stepped in.  
  
" Shall we return to the house?" 


End file.
